1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive seat provided with a reclining device, and particularly relates to a seat of this kind with a pair of reclining devices provided at its seat cushion, each being equipped with a locking mechanisms, in which a crank-like connecting rod or connecting wire is extended between the two locking mechanism at a point rearwardly of the seat cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most of automobiles, the front seat thereof is provided with a reclining device for adjustably inclining a seat back of the seat relative to a seat cushion of the same. In particular, a pair of each reclining devices are each arranged at the respective rearward lateral sides of the seat cushion, with a locking mechanism equipped at each of the two reclining devices, for the sake of rigid, safe reclining and locking actions.
This dual side-by-side type of reclining device is widely used in many automotive seats, in which, by and large, a connecting means is provided between the two locking mechanisms in order that both two reclining devices are actuated in a synchronized, simultaneous manner. The connecting means entails a crank-like connecting rod or connecting wire, as is most frequently used, and the former is based on a rotation force for the interlocking action of the two reclining devices, while the latter is based on a drawing or pulling force for the same purpose. The reclining adjustment is effected by means of a control lever which is provided at one of the two locking mechanisms, whereby an operator may actuate both two side-by-side locking mechanisms, with his or her one hand, to lock or unlock them.
However, a problem has been with the connecting means, namely, the crank-like connecting rod or connecting wire. That is, in the case of the crank-like connecting rod, although a crank portion is formed by bending part-way the rod with a view to avoiding its undesired contact with the rear side of seat cushion and thus eliminating any unpleasing hard feeling at the buttocks of the occupant of the seat, it has been found defective that the crank portion of the connecting rod is normally oriented in a direction reawardly of the seat cushion or downwardly thereof, hence exposing itself to the outside behind the seat and increasing the possibility that an occupant of the rear seat in the same automobile will accidentally contact his or her foot against or trample on that crank portion. Because the crank portion, under the effect of leverage, transmits even a small force to the connecting rod as an amplified force enough to actuate the two locking mechanisms, the connecting rod per se is then caused to rotate thus releasing the locked state of the reclining device, resulting in an unexpected, sudden inclination of the seat back. Regarding the connecting wire, as it is extended rearwardly of the seat back, exposing itself behind the seat, there is also a great likelihood of the rear-seat occupant contacting his or her food or trampling on the correcting wire, which will draw the wire to release the locked state of the seat back and create the same trouble as stated above.